Rosa in Tokyo
by The Roze Heart
Summary: What Happens when 3 crazy fruba fans get sucked into Fruits Basket? Add the fact they can turn into the animal that best suits them Including a squirrel and tempers, and Sohma's beware. Rosa's in Tokyo! Rated T to be safe. Maybe some KyoOC. R&R!
1. Rosa's Birthday Wish

So, baisically I reread what I had writen, and, it was BAD! So here's a better, I hope, version of Rosa in Tokyo. Yeah!

* * *

It was a peaceful July morning in Brewster, except for at the Hartz house. 

"Happy Birthday Rosa!" cried Ann. Rosa was turning 14. She was 5'11" and hade curly brown hair. Ann was two years older and shorter by 8". She had long straigh brown hair.

"Whose will you open first?" Annie asked. Annie was 7 days younger than Rosa, 2" shorter, and had long black hair. Ann and Annie were Rosa's best friends. "Please open mine, open mine!"

"Alright." Rosa said as she opened the package. "Thank you so much! The Fruba anime seires. Thank you!"

"Here's mine." Ann said as she gave Rosa a small box.

Rosa opened it and found a small gold medalion. "Cool. What is it?"

"It's a wishing coin. It's suppost to grant 3 wishes." Ann replied, "I got you these too." She handed Rose 15 small plushies, one for each of the zodiac, plus Akito and Tohru. "The whole seires."

"Thank you both SO MUCH!" Rosa said giving them each a hug. "Now, who wants pancakes."

It was later that evening when the wishing coin was brought up again.

"What should I wish for?" Rosa asked her friends, "Money? Love? Fame? Real friends?"

"Hey!"

"I know!" Rose shouted, "I'll wish to be in Fruits Basket! That would be awsome! Comon, let's try."

They all sat in a circle around the coin and held hands.

"Um... I wish I was in Fruits Basket with my friends." Rosa wished.

"Is it working?" Annie asked.

"Nope." Ann replied, "Good thing I got the plushies."

Before anyone could drop their hands, though, the coin flashed white light.

Then, nothing. The girls were gone.

* * *

So, what do you think? Ok? Please review. Thanks. 


	2. Rosas a WHAT!

OK, so I really need some reviews. If I don't get any I will not finish, so, please review. Thanks. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ann, Rose, and Annie are in a forest of trees, near a land slide. 

Ann: "Rose. Rose! Wake up! NOW!!"

Rose: 'what the…?' (waking up) "I'm up. What do want?"

Ann: "What did you do!?! WHERE ARE WE!?!"

Rose: (Looking around) "I don't know…"

Annie:(Just waking up) "We're in a magical forest with elves and unicorns." (obviously in a daze)

Ann, Rose: O.O

Rose: "Annie, Wake up. We are not in a "magical" forest."

Ann: (Getting mad) "THEN WHERE ARE WE!"

Rose: "Probably in someone's back yard. I'm gona hurt someone when I get home."

Ann: "WHO? Your sisters aren't that smart. And I don't remember falling asleep…"

Rose: "who does?"

Ann: "Last I remember is wishing on that coin"

Annie: "It must of worked then! How Cool!!"

Ann: "Annie, WAKE UP!!"

Annie: "I AM awake."

Rose: (A ways away from the others) "Hey look over there!" Runs towards unseen thing

Ann: "Rose! Watch out! There's…"

BANG... POOF

Ann: (sweat drops) "a tree."

Annie: "Rose? Where did you go?"

Rose's voice: (Right behind Annie) "I'm right here. Man that hurt."

Annie: (Turns around quickly) "I can't see you!"

A Squirrel: (on the ground by Annie) "Right Here! I'M RIGHT HERE!!! Blind."

Ann, Annie: O.O

Annie: (somewhat scared) "Ann, It talks!"

Rose: (Is the squirrel) "It? IT!? WHY AM I AN "IT" NOW! AKITO'S THE IT!"

Annie: O.O "Um. Is that you Rosa?"

Rose: "Duh."

Ann: "O…K…Now I know something is up. Rosa's a squirrel."

Rosa: "WHAT!" Looks at her paws, and faints

Annie: "THAT'S SO COOL!! I wonder if I run into a tree if I'll become a squirrel?" (Charges at a tree)

Ann: "ANNIE! DON'T!"

SMACK... POOF

Ann: "Annie, you are an idiot."

A Cheta: "But am I a squirrel?"

Ann: O.O

Rosa: (Waking up) "What the...I"M GONA GET EATEN!!" (Faints, again)

Annie: "What am I? Why is Rosa scared?" (Looks at her paws)

Ann: "Your favorite animal."

Annie: "I'M A CHEATA!" (jumps around, waking up rosa)

Rosa: O.O ( is scared)

Ann: "It's just Annie."

Rose: "oh. Oh thank goodness."

Annie: "do you think we'll turn back?"

Ann, Rose: O.O!!! (Know what happens when the zodiac turn back)

Rose:(Grabs clothes and goes behind a tree)

POOF!

Annie: "why'd she do that?" (remembering) "oh." (Also grabs clothes and goes behind different tree)

POOF!

After changeing Ann, Annie, and Rosa wandered around for a bit.

Rosa: "Look at that house! It has paper doors!"

Ann: "All japanize doors do Rosa. Duh."

Annie: "Does that mean..."

Ann, Rosa, and Annie: (hear a crash and see an orange haired boy fly out of the door followed by a strangly mad girl)

Ann: O.O "NO WAY!"

Rosa: "Annie, Ann, Welcome to Tokyo, home of the Shoma family."

* * *

Finnally I get to the Shomas. I hope that someone will read this. If you do. REVIEW! even if you just say "Hi." it works. Please? Anyway i hope you enjoyed! R&R! 


	3. The Shoma home

Finnally. Sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy. Anyway, on to the story.

I don't own fruba. period.

* * *

Rosa, Ann, and Annie are on a hill looking down at the Shoma home. 

Ann: Oh my... WHAT DID YOU DO!!

Rosa: This is SO COOL!! I can say hello and hug all of 'em. Yeah!

Ann: (Very angry at Rosa) THIS IS NOT COOL! HOW WILL WE GET HOME!!!

Yuki, Tohru, and Shingure: (Watching the hill top drama)

Shingure: Now, now. Who are those wonderfully cute highschool girls doing up there?

Yuki: (Hits him. Hard)

Annie: Rosa, the peaple are watching us.

Rosa: Calm down. The coin got us here, the coin will get us home.

Ann: HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS THE COIN?!?

Rosa: It's the only way.

Ann: (Dangerously quiet) Then wish us home. Now.

Rosa: I don't have the coin.

Annie: (sweat drops) The people are still watching us!

Ann: (is about to faint) You...Don't...have it?!

Rosa: Yup.

Ann: Where... is ... it...?

Rosa: probably in the forest.

Ann: WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT!!!!

Rosa: Because rats and cats are scavangers.

Ann: WHAT THE...! (Realises somthing) oh... yeah.

Annie:(Freaked out) THE PEOPLE... STARRING!! AT US!!!

Rosa: Come on. Let's go say hello. Ann, stop gaping.

* * *

I am so sorry about the short chapter. I ran out of time. I will try to get the next one up faster. STAY WITH ME!!! O.O

review:)


	4. Letting the cat outa the bag

YEAH!!! Two chapters in TWO DAYS!!!! Finally caught up on my home work. Whot Whot!

Behold, CHAPER 4!! (_italicsthoughts: _normalsaid)

i don't own fruba.

* * *

Rosa: (Draging Ann down the hill) 

Annie: (Following)

Rosa:(now infront of Shingure) Are you Shingure Shoma?

Ann: (Standing on her own now) _duh_

Shingure: Yes, that is me.

Rosa: Please, can we stay here? Only for a short while! Please? (wisped to Annie) Beg him to let us stay!

Annie: Please? (Pouty face) Pretty please?

Ann: ...

Shingure: _pretty is right _well, I'm not the only one who lives here,

Ann: You're the adult. You own the house. Right?

Shingure: Alright. Let's have some tea and see how this'll work

* * *

Later at tea with Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shingure

Ann: What happened to Kangura?

Kyo: She went home

Rosa: Alright. I guess i'm here to ask it we can stay at your house for a while. Me and my friends are not sure how we got her, but we may need your help to get home.

Kyo: Why should we help you?!?

Rosa: Because I will kill cats. Expessally orange pissed off ones.

Yuki, Shingure, and Kyo: (Mega sweatdrops)

Tohru: (Freaking out, tohru style)

Yuki: What do you mean by that?

Rosa: Well...

Annie: OH!! I KNOW!!!

Ann: Annie, shut it!

Annie: K. (Runs and hugs Kyo, Yuki, and Shingure)

(Poof) (Poof) (Poof)

Rosa: (Smacks Annie) Nice one.

Ann: Good lord.

Tohru: (Even more freaked)

Annie: Wow! It works!!

Rosa: Tohru, Tohru! Calm down! We already knew!

Ann: Turn. Around.

All girls face away from the boys.

(Poof) (Poof) (Poof)

Yuki: How did you know?

Ann: We...read...about you guys.

Rosa: All you Zodiacs. Plus the Pissy Pussy.

Kyo: I ougha...

Rosa: You wouldn't dare.

Annie: YUP!! Yuki and Kyo and Shingure and Kagura and Momiji and Aaya and...

Yuki: (Pales) You... know... Aaya?

Rosa: Wish I didn't

Ann: Yup

Annie: Hatori and...

Ann: (Blushes) ah sht.

Annie: Haru and...

Rosa: (Begins to blush) Shut up.

Annie: Kisa and Hiro and... the roster and horse.

Rosa: Kurino and Rin.

Ann: All of them.

Shingure: Well, yes you can stay but I will have to inform

Ann: Don't...Say...It. Rosa will kill you if you do.

Shingure: Akito?

Rosa: (Fire in eyes) Where?

Ann: Time for bed. Do you have a room?

Tohru: I'll show you!

Annie: Cool!

Rosa: If IT shows up, there WILL be murder.

Ann: Calm down. Now.

* * *

YEAH!! So, this group of OCs are real:

Rosa- is me, i've read up to book 10

Ann- is a close friend of mine, has read up to book 16? 17?

Annie- is another close friend, knows only what I have told her.

So there's our troup. Names have been changed. REVIEW:-)


	5. Dinner at the Shoma's

OK. My buddy Ann is now made at me (As can be seen in the reviews) so I better get a chaper up soon. And sorry for those mad I did it in script, it is the quickest for me and I only get 50 min. so... ON WITH THE STORY!

I do not own Fruits basket.

* * *

Rosa, Ann, and Annie are in the library where they will be staying

Ann: Why did you freak out down there?

Rosa: 'Cause if IT finds out we're here, IT'll come to say hello. Plus IT may have our, and Tohru's memorys erased. And if IT shows up I might have to kill someTHING.

Annie: Why do you refer to Akito as a thing?

Rosa, Ann: You don't wanna know.

Tohru:(Walking in) I have some extra outfits if you need them for tomorrow!

Rosa; ???

Ann: OH! oh, there are uniforms for you school! I forgot!

Annie: We have to go to school?

Ann: Yes. Thank you so much Tohru.

Rosa: Yes, thank you.

Tohru: That's ok. Just wanted to help.

Later that day, (Around 5:00)

Everyone is eating

Rosa: (under her breath) Dme it. This hurts! I hate kneeling.

Recall that in Japan, they kneel on cusions to eat, not sit in chairs

Ann: (Also quitley) Rosa! Be Polite!

Annie: Thank you so much for the dinner, Tohru! You really are a good cook!

Shingure: Yes, our little flower keeps us alive with her marvelous...

Rosa:(Cuts him off) Food! Let shingure be poetic and he'll get nasty.

Shingure: That's not very nice.

Rosa: Nor are you very, inocent minded. (So Shingure cant hear) or straight.

Kyo: Whoa! don't say that! BAD PICTURE!

Ann: Rosa!

Annie, Tohru: Wha...?

Rosa: Annie found her twin!

Annie, Tohru: What? Huh??

Yuki: (Trying to change to a, more plesent dinner topic) So what grade are you three in?

Ann: I am in the same grade as you, Kyo, and Tohru.

Kyo: Dmn it.

Ann: And Rosa and Annie are in Haru and Momiji's class

Rosa: We are? YES!

Yuki: Why are you so happy?

Rosa: Why not? Momiji is SO f-ing cute!

Kyo: She cusses even when she's happy! What the Hll?

Ann: Uh oh.

Rosa: Oh Fck you. I'm tired, hence, crabby. I'm going to bed.

Ann: Yes, see you all tomorrow. Night!

Yuki: Good night.

Tohru: Night night!

Kyo: (Grumbles profanitys)

Rosa: Ditto

* * *

Forgive for the cussing. I am VERY like that when i am tired. I hope it's ok. Ann, soon, soon there will be some smacking. I promise. And the straige statement, it came from Shingure and Ayaa. Forgive me! 

Review!!!!


	6. Breakfast at Shingure's

Hello again!

I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Early morning/Shingure's house 

Tohru:(Cooking breakfast and talking to Annie)

Annie: So you and Yuki and Kyo are Juniors?(Is all ready for school)

Tohru: No, we're in 10th grade.

Rosa: And you're 16!(Just came in. Is dressed simply and has a messy pigtale)

Tohru: Wha...? Why? You're in 9th grade, arn't you 15??

Rosa: I'm 14! I'm gona be the youngest again.

Annie: Nope. I'm a week younger.

Rosa:(Sarcasticly) Yippy.

Tohru: Will you all walk to the school with us?

Ann: Yes. We have to, we don't know the way ourselves. (Very well put together and ready for school)

Rosa: Yes. Tohru, will you help me out? I'm not going to be very comfortable in a new school. This is the first time.

Ann: She's been in the same school sence 1st grade.

Tohru: Oh! I'm sure you'll fit in! Do you know Hana-chan and Uo-chan? I'm sure they'll get along with you. And you're in Haru-san and Momiji-san's class!

Rosa?? Wosh. (flies hand over her head. We all know what that means.)

Ann: (Sweat drop)

Annie: Rosa, don't worry. You're an A student, you'll do fine.

Tohru: Oh! You're good at school?

Rosa: Yes Tohru, I'll help you if you need it.

Tohru: Oh thank you!

Kyo: (Crabby, as usual) Why must they stay here.

Rosa: Because we need a place, and other than you guys, we know no one in Japan.

Kyo: (Glares)

Rosa: Sorry about they other day.

Kyo: Not forgiven.

Yuki: (Sleep walking)

Ann: (Smakes him and ducks)

Yuki: (Now finally awake) Oh, sorry about that. Habit.

Shigure: Now you all better be off to school. I might just come and visit, to make sure you're geting along fine.

Ann: And...

Shigure: What are you trying to inply? I would not go to look at the wonderful high school girls! Never!

Ann: (Hits him very hard) Don't lie.

Shigure: Ow...

Yuki: We had better go.

* * *

Review! I'll bring in Haru and Momiji next chapter. 


End file.
